It is generally known in the art to provide devices such as generators, transmissions, engines, pumps or compressors, turbines and vehicles with variable speeds and with forward and reverse direction control. In particular, transmissions are known with many speeds and gears whereby a shifting of gears and speeds typically involves the use of a clutch device so that a range of speed may be changed, for example, through a plurality of gears to reach a maximum number of revolutions per minute of an output shaft in each of the plurality of gears while an input shaft operates within the angular velocity range of, for example, a driving motor. Forward and reverse direction control is another application of a first and second Transgear gear assembly as well as zero-turning radius assemblies for controlling two sets of two wheels to, for example, drive without any turning radius.
Applicant has been developing a concept referred to herein as infinitely variable motion control (IVMC) whereby, for example, three variables, such as a mechanical input, a control, and an output, provide infinitely variable control of parameters which may be speed, direction, direction of rotation, control of a water turbine hatch, turning radius and the like as well as the accumulation of inputs.
Introduction to Infinitely Variable Motion Control (IVMC)
Differential Dynamics Corporation (DDMotion) has developed several different types of motion control technology to convert a given input to a controlled output. Each technology will be explained briefly first as part of the BACKGROUND. In the SUMMARY, the latest developments in infinitely variable motion controls will be described and, then, in the DETAILED DESCRIPTION of the drawings, the latest developments will be further described to three and four variable Transgear gear assemblies along with applications of the technology to some major applications such as direction control and speed control for vehicles and other devices requiring control. Most of the concepts disclosed herein are based on the Kyung Soo Han's previous developmental work as exemplified by the patents and publications discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,570 discusses speed control with planetary gears, speed control with spur gears, worm and worm gear control and compensated variable speed control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,168 discusses direction control with bevel gears and direction control with spur gears. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,616 discusses a variable pitch cam. U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,124 discusses three variable control where the variable control comprises an input, an output, and a control. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,619 discusses three variable control with bevel gears and three variable control with spur gears. W02011011358A2 is a published international application of PCT U.S. 10/42519 filed Jul. 20, 2010 and claiming priority to U.S. provisional patent application 61/226,943 filed Jul. 20, 2009, which describes a speed converter with cam driven control and a variable torque generator producing a constant frequency and voltage output from a variable input. This PCT application has been filed in the United States as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/384,621, filed Jan. 18, 2012, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,481 issued Mar. 5, 2013, entitled “System and Method for Providing a Constant Output from a Variable Flow Input”. Since priority is claimed to this '621 national stage entry patent application, its teachings are not to be considered prior art to the present IVMC apparatus. Applications of this speed converter/variable torque generator technology include and are not limited to applications in the field of clean energy generation such as wind and water driven electrical energy generators. This application also claims priority to recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,570 issued Feb. 4, 2014, entitled “Infinitely Variable Motion Control (IVMC) for Generators, Transmissions and Pumps/Compressors,” which utilizes three variable control of input, output and control to different components of a Transgear gear assembly. Referring, for example, to FIG. 22, entitled Input Compensated IVMC, a sleeve may be the input and a shaft may be the output and include an input compensating motor for controlling the output with respect to the input. U.S. Pat. No. 8,986,149 issued Mar. 24, 2015, describes both speed control and direction control in some detail utilizing, for example, first and second Transgear gear assemblies. All of the above-identified patents and published applications are incorporated by reference herein as to their entire contents.
Ra et al., a Stepless Automatic Variable Transmission, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,116 issued Jun. 11, 1996, describes a stepless automatic variable transmission with gears in a state of constant meshing and which is operational without the need for disengaging or changing the gears such that the rotational output power can be varied to effect a neutral, low speed, medium speed, overdrive or reverse rotation by selecting a stepless automatic speed change method. The transmission of FIG. 2, for example, comprises a speed change controlling system 80, a speed change system 10 and an overdrive system in series with one another. In particular, there are described an input shaft 12 having an input sun gear integral therewith. Surrounding the input shaft 12 is a so-called control shaft 20. The input shaft 12 extends from the speed change controlling system 80 through the speed change system 10 and ends at an output ring gear. The described transmission speed change system 80 also comprises input differential gears 34 and output differential gears 38.
There appear to be similarities between Ra and a Transgear™ gear assembly of the present invention where Transgear is a common law trademark of Differential Dynamics Corporation of Owings Mills, Md. For example, Ra shows an input shaft 12 having an input sun gear 14, and there is shown a control for output (speed change system 10) in FIGS. 1-3 such that, according to the Ra Abstract, “A stepless automatic variable transmission with gears in a state of constant meshing which is operational without the need for disengaging or changing the gears such that the rotational output power can be varied to effect a neutral, low speed, medium speed, high speed, overdrive or reverse rotation by selecting a stepless automatic speed change method or a manual speed change method and which includes a speed change system, an overdrive system and a speed change controlling system.”
Input shaft 12 turns an input sun gear 14. The input sun gear 14 of Ra turns an “input differential gear” 34, 34AA which has a “locking pin” 30, 30A. This “locking pin” 32A may incorrectly describe a “second carrier pin” of a Transgear gear assembly. Also, an “output gear 46” is actually an output ring gear 46 (not a sun gear). In actuality, Ra's output ring gear 46 is meshed to output differential gears 38, 38A having an opposite locking pin 32, 32A to locking pin 30, 30A. The input side seen in speed change system 10 at the top of FIG. 2 is meshed to a sleeve which reaches to speed change controlling system 80 and speed change controlling system 80 reaches back to output differential gears 38, 38A and finally to output ring gear 46.
Also, a basic spur gear Transgear gear assembly appears on its face to have features of Ra embodiments described between FIG. 26 and FIG. 38 and so Applicant conducted a further analysis of, for example, the embodiment of FIG. 34 to see if there are similarities to Applicant's spur gear Transgear gear assembly. Applicant has performed an analysis of Ra with emphasis on embodiments described by Ra that are alternative embodiments (FIGS. 26-38) and comments as follows: A portion of FIG. 34 of Ra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,116 issued on Jun. 11, 1996, shows an embodiment described in Cols. 46-47. Specifically at Lines 34-37 of Col. 47, the description reads: “To engage the overdrive system, the overdrive brake means 679 applies a rotational brake force to the tube shaft boss 762 of the carrier 764.”
Understanding of the Ra Patent:
From our analysis, the planetary gears 772 and 774 are numbered separately, but comprise a unitary construction, a gear (a single gear), planetary gear 772, 774, which is meshed with two gears, input gear 714 and output gear 722. (There is no control except arguably a brake means 679). Related gears 772B and 774B shown in FIG. 34 are turned by this one gear 772, 774 which is meshed with input 714 and output 722.
Analysis of the Ra Patent:
The objective is selectively engaging or dis-engaging output gear 722 from input gear 714. Let us examine two cases: Case 1: Tube Shaft Boss 762 is held by the Brake Means 679. In this case, input gear 714 is meshed to planetary gear 772-774 and the planetary gear 772-774 is meshed to output gear 722. The output gear 722 is engaged to the input gear 714 in this case.
Case 2: Tube Shaft Boss 762 is not held by the Brake Means 679 and free to rotate. This time, output gear 722 must be dis-engaged from the input gear 714. Let us suppose the output gear 722 is held and not rotating. The output gear 722 is meshed to the planetary gear 772-774, and the planetary gear 772-774 is meshed to the input gear 714. If the output gear 722 is held and not rotating, the input gear 714 cannot be rotated. Therefore, the embodiment cannot be dis-engaged as described. Consequently, we believe that the embodiments represented by FIG. 34 in the Ra patent cannot be operated as described.
There remains a need in the art for an improved Transgear gear assembly that may have multiple variables wherein the multiple variables may comprise various functionality, for example, two inputs, a control and one output; one input, two controls and one output; and one input, one control and two outputs (that is, a single Transgear gear assembly having four variables), and thus meet the needs of a plurality of applications in turbines, vehicles, engines, compressors, pumps, transmissions and the like.
Summary of the Several Embodiments of a Transgear Gear Assembly Having Three or Four Variables
This summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts. These concepts are further described below in the Detailed Description. This summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is this summary intended as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Three variable mechanical controls may be used to convert variable input to constant output or constant input to variable output, for direction control or other turning radius control purposes such as to accumulate two inputs into an output or provide one input, one control and one output. By providing combinations of two three variable Transgear gear assemblies, one may obtain four variables; however, it is desirable if a single Transgear gear assembly apparatus may provide four variables. By “variable” is intended one or more of three types of variables: input, output and control, analogous to an electronic transistor. Mechanical controls are efficient and scalable. All gear assemblies having three variables, for example, input, output, and control, will be called “Transgear” gear assemblies in this “transistor” context. These three variables, input, output and control, may be applied equally to, for example, an input shaft having an input sun gear, an input sleeve, an output sleeve to carrier gears and assemblies, to ring gears, bevel gears, miter gears, sun gears, carriers and spur gears of various shapes, sizes and meshings.
A first control technology described herein may be referred to as three variable control. Three variable control may be utilized in, for example, a bevel gear Transgear gear assembly, a miter gear Transgear gear assembly, a ring gear Transgear gear assembly and a spur/equivalent gear Transgear gear assembly. Sun, ring and planetary gears may be either spur gears or equivalent gears, equivalent gears being a known variant of spur gears. All such assemblies may have three variables, input, output and control and combinations thereof such as two inputs accumulated to an output. Practically any component of such a three variable Transgear gear assembly may in one application be assigned to one of the three variables, input, output and control. For example, a sleeve surrounding a shaft may be an input, an output or a control for a ring gear, spur gear, bevel gear, carrier, sun gear, planetary gear or a shaft. Moreover, two input variables may be combined, for example, in a spur gear Transgear gear assembly or accumulated to achieve an output (which second input may have been otherwise assigned as a control variable and so serve as a second input variable). Spur gears, as used herein, may comprise one of a spur gear or an equivalent gear.
Input compensated infinitely variable motion control may comprise two independent inputs, a drive input and a control input, and an output for a three variable control motion control. A system of variable output may be achieved by releasing the drive input so that the output may be varied.
In three variable control ring gear Transgear gear assemblies, the assemblies may comprise a number of planetary gears such as three, four or more planetary gears which are evenly spaced within and mesh with an outer ring gear and also are carried by a carrier. It is believed that a minimum of three planetary gears is required for a ring gear Transgear gear assembly stability. A three variable (3V) ring gear assembly, for example, may take the form of a shaft attached to carrier assembly embodiment (FIG. 5A) or a sleeve version (FIG. 5B).
In three variable control spur gear Transgear gear assemblies, the assemblies may comprise sets or pairs of planetary gears carried by carriers and spaced about and meshing with at least one sleeve portion surrounding a central shaft. Moreover, planetary gears may comprise various sizes and shapes and spur gear assemblies are frequently used in pairs in which each pair of planetary gear comprises one planetary gear which meshes with the other planetary gear which may have a larger or smaller diameter or width. Additionally, a double width planetary gear may be used to mesh with two other gears such as a sun gear and another planetary gear. Planetary gears for a four variable (4V) spur gear assembly may be utilized in pairs of different sizes for different control features as will be further described herein. Also, sun gears associated with shafts or sleeves may have different size diameters.
A fourth variable may be added to the concept of a three variable Transgear gear assembly. In such a Transgear gear assembly, the fourth variable may be a second control variable, a second input variable, or a second output variable. The four variables may comprise an input, first and second controls and an output for, for example, forward and reverse direction control. Also, the fourth variable in other embodiments may comprise a second input so that the four variables are input 1, input 2, control and output. In particular, as will be described herein, the fourth variable may comprise an added ring gear to a three variable spur gear Transgear gear assembly or an added bevel gear to a basic three variable bevel gear Transgear gear assembly. A four variable (4V) bevel gear assembly may comprise three shafts orthogonal to one another, one of which may carry a double bevel carrier gear. In 4V ring gear assembly embodiments, one may add one or more spur gear assemblies to achieve a 4V ring gear assembly. Other variations and embodiments of a Transgear gear assembly may comprise more variables than four by, for example, adding, in series or in parallel, a second three variable or four variable Transgear gear assembly.
These several technologies may be further described with reference to particular applications as bevel gear Transgear, miter gear Transgear, ring gear Transgear, spur gear Transgear and combination spur gear and outer ring gear Transgear gear assemblies. The four variable Transgear gear assembly will be introduced in detail by, for example, adding an additional ring gear to a three variable spur gear Transgear gear assembly.
In FIG. 18D (front view), FIG. 18E (side view) and FIG. 18F (top view), the beveled gears 1806A and 1806B are added to FIGS. 18A, 18B and 18C. Component 1806B will be considered in relation to what has been explained above with respect to the clockwise input and holding of control #1 (or control #2). Since gears 1806A and 1806B are meshed with carrier gears 1804A and 1804B, gears 1806A and 1806B must rotate in the opposite direction from carrier gears 1804A and 1804B. The output variable is still not shown in FIGS. 18D through 18F.
In FIG. 18G (front view), FIG. 18H (side view) and FIG. 191 (top view), the output outer sleeve 1810 is now shown. Components 1806A, 1806B have a beveled edge and are meshing with outer sleeve and output gear 1810. The beveled gears 1806A, 1806B will be considered with respect to output variable assignment to outer beveled gear and sleeve 1810.
Now in FIG. 18J (front view), FIG. 18K (side view) and FIG. 18L (top view), it will be discussed how holding (Control #1) with a clockwise input applied to shaft 1801 impacts the turning of Output variable 1810. Central shaft 1801 turns outer bevel carrier gears 1804A, 1804B counter-clockwise with left sleeve 1802 held. The counter-clockwise rotation of carrier gears 1804A and 1804B means that added gears 1806A and 1806B will rotate clockwise being meshed together. Since gears 1806A and 1806B drive outer sleeve 1810, the outer sleeve 1810 will provide a counter-clockwise output.
On the other hand, with reference to FIGS. 18M, 18N and 18O, it will be discussed how holding sleeve 1808 (Control #2) impacts the direction of turn of output variable 1810. The central shaft 1801 will still be rotating clockwise, but now holding 1808 will cause carrier bevel gears 1805A and 1805B to rotate clockwise. Then, outer gear 1806A, 1806B rotate counter-clockwise and so output gear and sleeve 1810 must rotate clockwise which is the same direction as input 1801.
These applications of variations and technologies of infinitely variable motion control (IVMC) with respect to embodiments of Transgear gear assemblies will be further described in the detailed description of the drawings which follows.